Del futuro al pasado
by Yumi Di Vongola
Summary: La batalla final contra Byakuran se ha dado, llevando consigo una profunda desgracia. Tsuna, ha perdido, y con ello todos han muerto. Pero alguien no está de acuerdo con esto, decidiendo que les daría la oportunidad a todos los que lucharon en la última batalla de volver a la vida, ser más fuertes y derrotar al Milffiore. Pero...¿qué pasa cuando vuelven a renacer cuatrocientos año


_Capítulo 1:_

Finalmente la batalla para decidir el futuro del mundo había finalizado, la lucha entre Tsuna y Byakuran había llegado a su fin, teniendo como resultado…la victoria del amante de los malvaviscos.

Tsuna se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba sin descanso y la poca fuerza que pudo haber reunido había abandonado su cuerpo como si fuera un halito aire, el último que le quedaba. Mientras tanto, la sonrisa del peli – blanco no podía ser mayor, había llegado hasta el final de su juego ¡y era el ganador!

\- Nufufufu, tengo que admitir que has sido un gran contrincante Tsunayoshi – kun pero para tu consuelo, nunca fuiste ni serás capaz de derrotarme.

\- E – Eres un maldito…

\- Lo sé, pero tú eres más que yo.- Su mirada alegre pasó a una llena de ira, sujetando el cuello contrario con fuerza, ahorcándolo mientras una mueca de dolor aparecía en sus facciones.- Por tu culpa Yuni está muerta. ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó hallar la pieza final a mi rompecabezas?! ¡Todos mis esfuerzos han sido en vano!

Su agarré se hizo mortal, viendo como el rostro del contrario se volvía azulado antes de dejarlo caer de forma dolorosa, lanzándolo varios metros hasta chocar contra un árbol, obligándole a toser sangre.

\- Fue…por tu culpa…por tratar esto…como un simple juego…

\- ¡la vida es un juego, Tsunayoshi – kun! Uno que tú y tus guardianes habéis perdido. Tratasteis de vencerme, ¿para qué? ¡Para nada! ¡Míralos, míralos a todos! ¡MUERTOS!

Los dedos de Tsuna se apretaron con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a la tierra, negándose a ver la escena ante él, mas Byakuran no tenía esos mismos pensamientos. Con pasos rápidos y una furia indescriptible, le sujeto del pelo, levantándolo de forma dolorosa antes de dirigirlo hacía el lugar que no deseaba ver por nada en este mundo.

\- ¡Míralos, todos muertos! Tus guardianes, amigos…todos aquellos que te siguieron han sufrido el mismo destino. Nufufufu pero no te preocupes, tú les vas a acompañar en breves momentos.

Disfrutando del dolor que veía en esos ojos chocolate, lanzo su cuerpo con fuerza, logrando que cayera entre los cadáveres del que en su momento fueron el jefe de la Famiglia Cavallone y el jefe de escuadrón independiente de Varia. Pudo tocarlos, sintiendo sus frías pieles, notando la sangre manchar sus manos y los ropajes de aquellos a los que pertenecía, las muecas de dolor con las que serían enterrados (si es que lograban poder darle ese último adiós). Pero su dolor no paraba al verlos a ellos, pues sus ojos contemplaban con infinita tristeza, sintiendo como le arrancaban trozos de su propio corazón al ver a sus guardianes muertos. Todos, ni un solo superviviente.

Mukuro estaba abrazando de forma protectora a Chrome, sin notar que está había muerto escasos segundos antes de él cuando una fuerte cantidad de llamas del rayo, había atravesado su estómago, obligando a la ilusión que la mantenía con vida a desaparecer. Ambos irían juntos hasta la otra vida.

Lambo, un simple niño que había entrado en un mundo tan horrible y devastador por tener la mala fortuna de haber nacido en una familia de la mafia, se encontraba muerto, una de sus manos aferrada a la de su amiga I – Pin mientras Kyoko y Haru trataban de protegerlos, siendo ellas las primeras en morir antes de que le siguieran los infantes.

Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei habían luchado contra las verdaderas coronas fúnebres junto al resto de varia, ninguno había podido sobrevivir ante un sorpresivo ataque colectivo, uno donde se veían a los seis atacando de un solo golpe. Sus rostros estaban carbonizados, irreconocibles, no quedaba nada de ellos.

Hibari…Hibari había luchado y muerto como todo un carnívoro, llevándose a tantos como podía junto a él…en vano, pues de una u otra manera, habían acabado sobreviviendo, dejándolo en el filo de la muerte con varios tipos de armas incrustados en su piel.

Las lágrimas amargas del último Cielo Vongola no dejaban de caer, manchando todo a su paso mientras trataba de llegar a todos, tembloroso y queriendo abrazarlos, en vano. Solo pudo hacerlo con el que fue su tutor, cogiendo tembloroso su chupete, lo último que quedaba de él mientras veía como su luz se extinguía. Los Arcobaleno habían desaparecido, nunca jamás se volvería a encontrar a uno pues esos chupetes, los pertenecientes al Trinessete habían empezado a oscurecerse, resquebrajándose para acabar rotos, pulverizados. Una parte del equilibrio del mundo había sido destruido por completo, sin ser capaz de recuperarlo, pero lo peor no estaba ahí, no.

Tsuna sabía que iba a morir, lo veía en esos ojos violáceos que tanto ansiaban su muerte, queriendo su completa destrucción para asegurarse que nunca se revelará en su contra. Era consciente de ello de la misma forma en la que lo era de cómo a pesar de haber destruido la parte del Trinessete que le correspondía a los Arcobaleno le enfurecía hasta límites insospechados. Fue por eso que una idea surgió a su mente, moriría, sí, pero jamás permitiría que Byakuran se quedará con el ´´ultimo fragmento que demostró la vida de los Vongola.

Tembloroso, se puso en pie, siendo observado para la diversión del otro como se acercaba a los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros, de su familia. Sonrisa que se le borro cuando vio ante sus ojos los anillos Vongola, los verdaderos, su poder y hermosura al completo. Destruidos por un fuerte ataque de las llamas del cielo.

El mundo tembló en esos momentos.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste destruirlos?! ¡Maldito desgraciado!

La venganza estaba pintada en sus ojos, asegurándose de que las últimas horas del castaño fueran lo más horribles posible, casi sacándole la suplica de matarlo. Pero no lo logró porque si el Décimo Vongola tenía algo: era el no rogar jamás a la persona que tanto daño le hizo a su familia. Algo de orgullo que se tragaría, sufriendo y aguantando hasta que su hora finalmente llegó.

Todo estaba oscuro, frío…era la muerte.

Pudo verlos entonces, a todos los que en esa batalla habían perecido pero el ambiente ya no era lúgubre ni frío, era…extraño. Casi parecía que estaban vivos, sus peleas entre sí no cesaban, sus gritos, su energía, su personalidad se encontraba ahí, con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Murmuro viendo a todos lados, sentía que de alguna manera estaban muertos y a la vez no.

\- Estáis en el Limbo, joven Vongola.

Ante sus miradas apareció un hombre, lo recordaban, era el tío Kawahira pero ahora era diferente, desprendía una gran aura de poder, de control…de superioridad aplastante. Pero solo logró que varios de sus compañeros gruñeran, se enfadaran o buscarán morderlo hasta la muerte. Fue un milagro que le hiciera caso, parando todo ataque hacía él.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿También has muerto? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Puedo ver el futuro Joven Vongola. Uno lleno de caos, destrucción, un mundo que se está tambaleando en estos momentos. Nunca, jamás, debe faltar una sola parte del Trinessete y aquí han faltado dos de forma completa. No puedo permitir que esto continúe.

\- ¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?!

\- Ma, ma, Gokudera, cálmate.

\- Tiene que ver y mucho. He decidido daros una segunda oportunidad. He rescatado vuestras almas para daros a todos una segunda oportunidad, una donde conseguiréis el poder suficiente para derrotar a los Millfiore, uno que al obtenerlo regresaréis a esta época, derrotándolo y con ello restaurando el equilibrio del mundo.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Digamos que es una misión que os estoy concediendo.

\- Yo no acepto órdenes de basuras.

\- ¡VOOOOIIIIIII! ¡Cállate estúpido jefe!

Un fuerte tirón del largo pelo platinado fue toda su respuesta, ignorando la cara de dolor de la escoria de su subordinado.

\- Podéis considerarlo, una nueva forma de volver a vivir.

\- Yo lo acepto.

\- Décimo…

\- Lo haré, por Yuni, por vosotros, por todo el daño que ha hecho…no permitiré que siga, Reborn murió por su culpa, mi tutor aquel al que yo…consideraba como mi propio padre. No huiré, acepto este desafío, todo por ellos.

La determinación en sus ojos era aplastante, de tal manera que el resto no dudo en seguirlo, logrando de esta manera que la combinación más poderosa y peligrosa se hallará unida en un mismo objetivo. Lo habían aceptado: Dino, Xanxus y todo Varia y la Décima Generación Vongola. La sonrisa de Kawahira no tardó en aparecer en sus facciones.

\- ¿Cómo haremos esto?

\- Fácil. Os enviaré al pasado, allí os entrenaréis, obteniendo más fuerza de la que ya tenéis. Os reencontraréis con vuestras cajas arma llegado el momento, posiblemente no de la forma en la que pensáis. Todos vuestros recuerdos serán suprimidos, os permito tener vuestro poder de ahora también. Estaréis separados los unos de los otros, pero a la edad de dieciséis años recordaréis todo, recordaréis vuestra misión y al cumplir los veinte volveréis a esta época, enfrentándoos a Byakuran.

\- Está bien, lo haremos.

\- Bien, ese es el espíritu, valga la redundancia.

Los ojos de Kawahira comenzaron a brillar, transmitiéndose a sus manos que acabaron rodeando a todos los espíritus, elevándolos.

\- ¡Oh, se me olvidaba un pequeño detalle! Al llegar cambiaréis un poquito.

\- ¡¿Cambiar?! ¡¿El qué?!

\- Ma, ma Gokudera, seguro que no es para tanto.

\- Eso…lo veréis al recordar.

No hicieron falta más palabras, desaparecieron sin poder decir nada para reaparecer cuatrocientos años en el pasado, siendo colocados en distintos vientres de mujeres que descubrían que estaban embarazadas. La cuenta atrás acababa de empezar, solo veinte años de plazo antes de que la verdadera batalla final iniciará.


End file.
